


Christmas Eve

by AnnaButterfly16



Series: CaptainSwan OneShots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaButterfly16/pseuds/AnnaButterfly16
Summary: The first Christmas together should be celebrated, right?Especially when it's their first Christmas as newly wed couple.





	Christmas Eve

The smell of fresh cookies was in the air, when I woke up. I yawned loudly and turned to Killian's side but all I could feel was a cold bedsheet and his crumpled pillow. I took it and pressed it to my nose; it smelled like him. For a few more minutes I lied there like this with the smell of Killian and cookies in my nose and a happy smile on my face.

After I put on my sweat pants and an old jumper ten minutes later, I went downstairs. Even before I arrived the first landing I could hear "All I want for Christmas is you" from Mariah Carey playing loudly in the kitchen. Now I was curious. When I looked around the corner I wanted to laugh but I forced myself not to. The sight was hilarious. Henry and Killian were in the kitchen together, singing and dancing, while baking Christmas cookies. I leaned against the doorframe, pulled my phone out of my pocket and started recording. This has to be captured for posterity! But I wasn't unnoticed for long. When they noticed me, they stopped in their move and starred at me with big eyes.

"Mom!" "Swan!"

Both called out at the same time. I began to laugh loudly and stopped the recording.

"Oh, that's bad form, Swan, bad form!", Killian said and pointed with his finger on my mobile phone.

"But it was really cute! My boys singing and dancing together"

I smiled at him but I knew he wasn't finished with me yet. Killian ran towards me and lifted me up. I squealed loudly and begged him for letting me down. And he let me down, on the couch, where he came and tickled me until I could barely breathe. He grinned, when he saw me gasp for air.

"You're impossible, Hook!", I whined and his grin became even wider.

"Oh, we are at this point again? Hook?", he asked innocently and lifted his eyebrow.

I hated it when he did that because everything I could do was to reach for his shirt and pull him down for a kiss.

"I totally hate you", I whispered between two kisses.

"We both know that you don't", he answered and before he could kiss me again, we heard Henry groaning.

"Oh my god, please, get a room!"

Killian and I looked at each other and began to laugh. While he helped me get up, I said: "Well, Henry, when you were younger you never had those kinds of traumatizing or embarrassing experiences with your parents like other children but now you have. Congratulations!"

"When you do this more often in front of me, I'll really need to see Archie again and you both will pay for the therapy because then it's your fault!", he set straight.

Henry looked at us for a few more seconds with an embarrassed expression on his face, before he shook his head and added: "I go look for the cookies."

 

 

"Wow. You get better, every time you cook and I never thought that would be possible!"

Killian had cooked Christmas dinner for us. Roasted goose with red cabbage and dumplings. It tasted so good! I ate another bite, while I watched Killian's reaction.

"I'm glad you like it, love. But leave room for the dessert," he said, while he cut a piece of goose and looked at me with a dirty grin.

I acted innocently.

"What dessert? I didn't see you prepare one."

He laughed and I did too. We ate a while in a pleasant silence, looking at each other from time to time.

With Henry at Regina's we were home alone. As much as I would've liked the time with my little family, I was also glad to spend time with my husband. I mean, there were two days of Christmas left after all and one day, we would have Henry with us.

"What are you thinking about?"

Hook broke the silence.

"Nothing. I'm just happy, that's all."

And that wasn't a lie. I was happy...much happier than I ever thought I would be.

 

 

The fire quietly rustled in the fireplace. It was, besides the wonderful decorated Christmas tree, the only light source in the living room. I was snuggled in a big fluffy blanket on the couch and waited for Killian to come back to me.

"A hot chocolate with cinnamon for my lovely wife", he said, when he came from behind and handed me the big cup.

"Thank you", I smiled and moved aside, so my pirate could sit down.

When he did, I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me. We sat like this for good fifteen minutes, listening to the crackling fire, enjoying each other's company and drinking our hot chocolate. I had to admit, that Killian Jones made the best hot chocolate, I ever had.

"It's our first Christmas as a married couple. Can you believe that?"

Killian broke the silence first. I looked up to him and all I could see in his face was pride and love.

"Yeah, I guess, it is," I sighed happily and stared into the fire.

"I never thought I would be married some time. Okay, I never thought I would have Henry back in my life too after I gave him up. I guess, it turned out good for me," I said after a few more moments of silence.

Killian kissed the top of my head and I could literally feel his smile.

"For me too...I never thought I would have a family at all, after my father left and my brother died. And now I have you and Henry...I feel complete now."

The tears stung in my eyes, his words had touched me.

A pirate, who spent decades only to revenge the death of his first love, who lost every last bit of hope that he will ever be happy again, felt now complete because he had me and Henry.

I turned to him and kissed him. With all my heart, all my passion, all my emotions. Killian pulled me closer to him. I felt the cold metal of his hook at my waist but it didn't bother me.

"Merry Christmas, my love"

His whisper was barely audible but I heard it anyway. Killian's right hand drove under my pullover and touched my naked skin. A shiver went down my spine like every time he touches me. I raised my arms, so he could pull out my pullover. And after that I did the same with his. I wanted to feel more of him. So we took our time. In front of the hot fireplace, we undressed each other slowly, kissed and touched the skin of one another; all we wanted was to be as near as possible.

Retrospectively, he gave me the greatest gift this evening, he could've possibly made. Although we didn't open the Christmas presents until next morning but this special one arrived nine months later.


End file.
